Anyone Goes
by trek-grrrl
Summary: Series of 400 word quadrabbles. Major and minor characters paired, one trio, each character used only once. Check chapter for characters, if you want to avoid them. Some slashy ones.
1. JD Jordan Perry

"...if I wanted you to go to his apartment right now and have sex with me in front of him, you would."

Jordan's long-ago words rang through JD's dream. He was watching his dream-self, who had Jordan on her hands and knees, slamming into her like a madman.

The dream JD didn't know it, but Perry was standing at the bedroom door, his mouth agape, staring.

Sleeping JD smiled when he saw Perry approach his dream self and lean forward, whispering, "It's my turn next, newbie. Me. You."

"Oh God!" JD screamed, sitting up, fully awake. What the hell?

Later that day at the hospital, JD sneaked peeks at both Perry and Jordan, especially if he saw them together.

He peered around a corner, certain he'd heard her voice, then suddenly she was behind him and barked, "DJ, why've you been creeping around Perry and me today?"

"Uh, you saw that?"

"Of course, you're a spaz," she smirked. She liked the warm red glow that moved up his cheeks from his chest. She thought, He really is a cutie.

JD decided to go for broke, and pointed to a door. "Remember what you said out here a few years ago?"

"What, that you'd have sex with me right in front of Perry if I wanted you to?"

"I've changed my mind. I want to."

"Thing is, with whom? Me or Perry?"

JD's cheeks were on fire. "Yes."

Jordan laughed, making Perry, who was down the corridor, look at her and frown. She looked at him, and kept laughing. Cox knew she was up to something.

"I've known you've been warm for Perry for a long time, sport. Everyone knows. You want me for a stepping stone to him. That's okay, it'll be fun."

"You haven't said anything??"

"Of course, don't be stupid."

JD panicked.

"Don't worry about it. I know he'll be amenable to it. Get there an hour before his shift ends. "

Perry walked into his place, and heard moaning and grunting sounds from his bedroom. What the--?

He froze in the doorway. JD was naked on his bed, piledriving Jordan from behind. Perry's mouth worked back and forth, but no sound came forth.

His heart raced as he stiffened. He pictured himself in Jordan's place. JD's so beautiful, wild. He walked quietly behind JD and leaned forward to whisper, "I'm on my hands and knees next, newbie." 


	2. Doug Ted

"Doug, what is it about me that girls don't like?" 

"Well, Ted, it could be 'cause you're creepy."

"I am not!"

"You share a bed with your _mom_ for crying out loud!"

"So?"

"You don't see anything creepy in that?"

"No way! Or I wouldn't do it."

"Trust me, Ted, it's creepy. Here, lock the door so nobody can bring more bodies in for a while, and I'll show you something about yourself."

"What're you going to show me?"

"Come here first."

"_Doug_! What are you _doing_??"

"You're a momma's boy. Hell, Ted, next to you I'm a frickin' studmeister. Now get that ass over here."

"Holy shit, Doug, I didn't know you swung that way. I thought you liked girls!"

"I do, dumbass. I'm bi. And I'm 100 per cent sure you are too. You're the only person around here lower on the totem pole than me, so I'm going to show you some pole and what you can do with it."

"Does this count as sexual harrassment?"

"You're the lawyer, you tell me."

"Hell, I don't know. If people around here got fired for sexual harrassment, there'd be nobody left. All right, I'm here. What did you want to show me?"

"Pay attention. Maybe if you can't get a girl, you can get yourself a guy to bring home to Mommy and maybe get the 'nads to put her in a nursing home so you can have a life. Some day, that is."

"What, uh... what do I do?"

"Loosen your clothes, it's that easy. I've got some gel they use for ultrasounds around here, for when I'm bored and lonely. Queers get it down to a fine art, being able to get their partners off and get back to work in a few minutes."

"I'm not queer!"

"I know you're not, 'cause you definitely like girls. Didn't you score with that girl that was dying, and wanted to lose her virginity first?"

"Oh yeah, that was awesome. She adored me."

"Think of this as simply expanding the possibilities. Fix yourself up. If you don't want to wear a toup, get some cool hats. Stop wearing the frumpy clothes. I've straightened up my look, and I get more tail than I ever did in college."

"I'm scared."

"It'll hurt, but once the initial pain's worked through, it's fucking awesome."

"Will you hold me when we're done?"

"Of course."


	3. Elliot Janitor

**Dr Elliot Reid's Private Journal**

I don't know what comes over me sometimes. Maybe it's because Keith and I broke up, and he left for Surgical, and I'm lonely. I needed some, and I got it.

What stuns me is who I got it with: the Janitor. Frickin' A, I don't even know his _name_! I am such a slut! But _OMG_, he rocked my world.

There's something to screwing a guy who's strong as an ox and 6' 5" tall.

His voice and mannerisms were different today. I kept stealing looks at him. The guys here think he's a jerk, but he's really sweet.

There was a special look he gave me, and I was hooked. I asked, Janitor, want to find a private room for about a half hour?

_Damn_ the things he did when we got there! He stood by the door, and started to unbutton my blouse. His eyes worshipped me. I needed that look. I needed _him_!

I was down to bra and panties, and went to him and didn't waste time getting him ready. Fast and hard, that's all I want, I told him.

His eyes were glazed as I let him remove my bra. He stared at my chest as he bent to pull the panties off, and pushed me back a little so he could look me over.

I smiled and launched myself at him, once he'd got a long drink of Elliot Reid. He caught me and I gasped to feel the power in his arms, chest and back. He's not awkward for his size! He gave me a sweet kiss, tongue just right, and called me Blonde Doctor. He doesn't know my name either. Fair enough.

All I had to do was wrap my legs over his back and hold on to his shoulders, and he did everything else. Angled me just the right way that I came within seconds of him slamming me down on him. I was completely under his control. He had me screaming as I came three more times before he finished.

He held me to him as I panted against his chest. He wasn't obnoxious about it, but assured me that any time his Blonde Doctor needed some special attention, just tell him, and he'd be happy to oblige.

Us not knowing each other's names adds mystery to it. And fewer complications. _Blonde Doctor, Janitor_.


	4. Todd Keith

The Todd had finally gone too far. 

After another inappropriate comment, Todd smiled and turned to his locker. He heard the click of the door lock, and turned in time to see Keith rush at him.

"That's it, Dr. Quinlan," Keith said as he slammed the attending surgeon against the closed locker.

"Wha--?" Todd yelped when the younger, stronger resident's blue eyes bore into him.

"You talk the talk, let's see if you can walk the walk," Keith growled, his mouth millimeters from Todd's.

The younger man gripped Todd's ass, grinding against him, and bit down on a bare shoulder.

"Get off!" Todd squeaked weakly, his heart racing with a mixture of terror and excitement.

"Oh, I'm going to," Keith said, pressing an arm over Todd's bare chest to immobilize him. "C'mon, take that stupid banana hammock off. You know you want it!"

"No, I... I..." Todd protested feebly as the mouth on his shoulder moved up his neck to an earlobe.

He felt like ten kinds of a fool. He knew he was built, but the doctor pressed against him was both younger and stronger, and he was helpless under Keith's arm and mouth and... and...

"Is... is this any way to treat your attending?"

"Are all the comments any way to treat your resident?" Keith countered, his lips and tongue unrelenting.

"I'm... I'm not..." Todd started.

"Not gay? The hell you aren't. You ever have a man take you, Dr. Quinlan?"

Todd's brown eyes were wide when he realized Keith was serious, and he gasped.

A bite on the neck took away what he was going to say next. Todd struggled to free himself before his body could react instinctively to what was happening to it, but it was too late.

Keith pulled away enough to give Todd a knowing smirk. "Uh huh, and there it is. You ARE into guys, aren't you?"

"But you're not gay!"

"Does bi count as 'gay'?"

Todd fought the urge to run his hands along the tight, hard body against him. "I like chicks," he said, trying to convince himself.

"You just think you do, because it's expected of you. You can stop living the lie."

Todd was motionless, thinking, and came to a conclusion. "Okay."

His hands moved to Keith's shoulders, and the younger man released him.

"Ha!" he barked. He turned and left the room.

_What just happened here?_ "Damn."


End file.
